gnafandomcom-20200213-history
Pedro Alexander Peter daSilva Roche
Pedro Alexander Peter daSilva Roche, commonly known as Pedro daSilva Roche or just Pedro Roche, is a Portuguese-Irish philosopher, poet, libtard, musician, social activist, historian, gamer, public figure, painter, politician, actor, stuntman, fencer, military leader, and bonsai artist. Roche is often referred to as "the Renaissance man of Ferndale" and cited heavily as a chronologist and historian of Ferndalian culture. Life Early Life Roche was born in Wexford General Hospital on the 29th of June, 2001AD, to a Portuguese father and an Irish mother who hailed from the local Ferndale area. Although Roche experienced a culture shock when he first encountered other children from the area, his superior wit and intellect soon earned him a place as their leader. Many early teachers and denizens of Ferndale attribute their current success to the arrival of Roche and his organisation and deployment of the disunited Ferndale tribes which occurred some time between 2004 and December 2006. Civil Conflicts of Ferndale (1993-2006) Although Ferndale was considered by many Wexford residents to still be a local superpower, civil conflicts and economic isolationism had led to stagnation and caused a complete collapse in an already disorganised society. The years of 1993-2004 are considered to be Ferndale's "dark age" which was only ended when Roche began to become involved in the political scene. Roche recounts his appearance on the political scene of Ferndale as "a time of chaos that stood in the light of cleansing fire and laid itself bare to be ordered". Although little accounts remain of the civil uprisings and conflicts that ravaged Ferndale before and during Roche's ascent to power (as writing had fallen out of common practice), some verbal accounts and manuscripts recorded after the events (namely by Roche himself and other high-ranking diplomats) have been retrieved by historians. By the time Roche had reached the age of 5 the majority of Ferndale tribes had been taken under his control. Starting with his home tribe of Meadowvale where he quickly achieved dominance over a small and aging population, it is believed he conquered neighbouring Ashleigh Park in a conflict with Mansfield Drive, establishing control over the Coolcotts roundabout and a significant portion of Beechlawn Road. This is believed to have been the source of the conflict with the United Freemen of North Coolcotts, a border-based trade coalition that held significant sway in Ferndale while avoiding total involvement in the culture of the natives. The subsequent conquest of this territory which began on the 23rd of December 2005 is highly controversial and debated by scholars to this day as sources from both sides of the conflict attribute Roche's success to the unification of many smaller Ferndale tribes. This has been argued to be highly unlikely and unrealistic, although the opposition to this argument cite the numerous credible sources of evidence to argue otherwise. Of the annexation of tribes very little is known overall. What historians have clearly defined is the list of tribes destroyed and annexed before or during Roche's ascent to power and those that remained independent or co-dependent. Tribes annexed or destroyed before or during Roche's ascent to power include Meadowvale, Ashleigh Park, Mansfield Drive, Carricklawn, Ivy Lane, North Coolcotts, Middle Coolcotts, Scoil Mhuire, Ashfield Drive and Elm Park. Tribes that remained after contact with the outside world resumed in 2007 include Ferndale Park, Ferndale Terrace, Shannagh Court, The Grove, The Gallops, Londis, Belvedere Grove, Windmill Heights, Windmill Hills and Coolcotts Upper. Unification of Ferndale (2007-2012) With the first successful conquest of outside territory made since the 1980's, Roche's new Ferndale Empire began to further centralise and unify the Greater Ferndale Area. With the subjugation of both Ferndale Park and Ferndale Terrace some time in early 2010 with the alleged help of an allied Belvedere Grove, Roche became the de jure ruler of the GFA. This was solidified in 2012 when the last remaining free tribe, Windmill Heights, was subjugated. Following this Roche was crowned Lord of Coolcotts in an extravagant display in the car park of Doyle's Londis on O'Leary Road. During this ceremony he was also recognised as the de facto Lord of Coolcotts and Beechlawn, and with Earl status in all the Ferndalian tribes and North Coolcotts. Category:Characters